


Safe to Love

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Face Sitting, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Team Bonding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team welcome Blake into one of their traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe to Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has potential to have more chapters, but _please do not request them_. If I want and get inspired to I'll write more, otherwise this fic works standalone.

**“A world where it is safe to love is a world where it is safe to live.” ― Serena Anderlini-D'Onofrio**

Blake and Reid had been staked out in the car for an hour already, hoping for a glimpse of their unsub. They were nursing coffees, trying to make them last, not wanting to have to abort their assignment for a bathroom break. She rolled her shoulders and stretched out her legs as best she could, tapping her fingers on the bottom of the steering wheel.

"We have a tradition," Spencer said, into the quiet. "I've been elected to tell you about it because of our pre-established friendship."

"Okay," Blake said, intrigued as she glanced at him.

"About once a month we go to Rossi's for a get-together," Reid said, keeping his eyes looking ahead. "The name is euphemistic, because the main activity at the gatherings is sex."

"Sex," she echoed, processing the unexpected information and continuing to look at him looking determinedly out of the windscreen.

"Yes."

"With each other," she stated, displaying her grasp of the situation.

"The team," Reid nodded. "It's not compulsory, but it is something long standing, and something we'd like you to consider joining."

"Well," she started, wondering just how many permutations of this invitation he'd practised in his head, "there's really no way to talk about it that's not awkward, is there?"

"Nope," he said, and she could see the hint of a smile at his lips as he drank from his cup.

"Can I ask you about it?" She was curious, and despite the subject matter and the vague pink tinge she could see creeping up Reid's neck, he remained easy to talk to.

"Yes."

"How did it start?"

"After a tough case, we all went to Rossi's to de-stress," Reid explained, "and things - sexual interaction, I mean - organically happened between a few people. There had previously been some charged conversations that likely contributed. Over a few months, it happened quite a few more times, and eventually it slowed down and became something regular."

"Makes sense," she realised, giving a thoughtful nod. "The way the team works lends itself to blurring of lines between professional and personal lives. If you come, do you have to participate in sexual activity?"

"No. Hotch didn't get involved until he was divorced, but he did attend."

"Are there rules?"

"Not really," Reid considered. "Guidelines, I guess? Obviously, that we don't tell other people about it."

"Not spouses?"

"It's up to you," Reid said. "It's not my information to share, but some people have told their spouses, most haven't."

"So, other guidelines?"

"Protection is a matter of choice," Reid went on. "We're all adults, we know that we need to communicate. Everyone uses condoms for penetrative activities, but it varies for oral contact."

"Do I need to bring protection? Or say, toys?"

"You can if you want something specific, but Rossi provides basics. There's a list you can add things to if you want specific things for the next time."

"Traditional swinging scenes have certain tropes," she said, thinking how to phrase her thoughts. "Heterosexuality is still held as a central theme."

"These things aren't about gender," Reid said. "Nobody does anything they're not comfortable with, but sexual or romantic orientation isn't something that comes into focus."

"Do I bring food or drink?"

"Same as other stuff; bring it if you want it, but Rossi stocks the essentials."

"Is there a dress code?"

"Stuff that's not hard to get out of," Reid said dryly, and she laughed.

For a few minutes, they watched the surroundings, not speaking. They'd been out there a few hours, and despite wanting to catch the unsub, they were hoping they'd get called back to follow up a better lead.

"What do you think?" he prompted.

"I'm not averse to the proposal," she said carefully, honestly, "but I need to think about it."

\---

"Maybe they should have disclosed that in the job posting." James' eyebrows looked like they might fly off his forehead if he raised them anymore, looking at her through her computer screen.

"What, 'Criminal Profiler position, perks include regularly scheduled orgies'?"

"Yeah, something to that effect."

"C'mon," she folded her arms in front of her laptop. "What do you think?"

"I think we talked about this, that we were okay for each other to go ahead if opportunities arose for us to have sex, as long as we told each other about it."

"This isn't casual sex," she shook her head. "We're a team. Even if it's not love, it's more than casual."

He nodded, evidently considering her point. "Alex, it's your call. You can go see what it's about, doesn't mean you have to sign up, so to speak." His voice was calm and soothing, ever rational. "I'm not worried, because you told me about it."

"Of course I did."

"It might be just what you need."

\---

As soon as Rossi let her into his foyer, she felt as if he must just know she'd worn the sexiest set of black lace underwear she had; he just had that sort of coy smile on his face. Dark slacks and a navy shirt that was cut lower than she'd wear usually, with a pair of boots all covered it, but she still felt like he knew. They exchanged greetings, and he led her towards a staircase heading downwards.

She really had pictured a sex dungeon. Not that she didn't support the idea of a sex dungeon or a general play room, she and James had swung a little, but entering Rossi's basement rumpus room was exactly what she expected, but also nothing like she'd imagined.

The room was quite large, the floor a dark hardwood, broken up with several ornate Persian rugs, the walls a mix of similar dark wood and deep red paint on plaster. The lighting was soft, probably using dimmers, and there was lots of plush-looking seating in the form of chairs, couches and strewn pillows. There was a wet bar at one end and an impressive liquor cabinet behind it, a four-person card table with red felt top, and a large television on one wall. There were several large pieces of artwork on the wall too, and an impressive stereo system out which soft music played. It was a space that could have easily hosted a mid-sized party, but at the same time all the plush fabric and warm colour made it feel intimate and close for the small crowd.

She headed for the bar, where Morgan and Garcia were already stood opposite Reid, who was mixing drinks.

"Hey," Morgan said, his black shirt unbuttoned enough to show a hint of his chest, which she couldn't help her eyes lingering at, considering the reason they were gathered.

"Glad you came." Garcia was wearing an emerald green dress and ruby red, glittering heels, and twisting a maraschino cherry around on a cocktail stick. Alex smiled, leaning on the bar.

"I'm making us three a Tom Collins, would you like one?" Reid asked. He was wearing an off-white shirt, looking much more dressed down than usual.

"Sure. Hey, I never asked," she directed to Reid, "do we stay?"

"Rossi has the rooms," he said. "But usually I get a cab home."

She nodded, and took the offered drink. This wasn't an entirely unfamiliar situation; she and James had swung in years past, but it had never been with friends they saw regularly or worked with. They had already established patterns, and she had to fit into that. She wasn't sure if she would, or she'd feel like a replacement part of an established machine; she knew their former colleague must have been involved here too. They spoke of her fondly, so as welcoming as they were and as quickly as friendships had formed, there was still worry lurking in the back of her mind.

JJ turned up a little while later with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing a tight, short black dress that showed off the tan skin of her legs and arms, effortlessly stunning. Her eyes lingered on Blake as she made her greetings, and the other woman held it; the look was soft but intense, and she couldn't help feeling somewhat like prey.

Rossi and Hotch entered the rumpus room soon after, and as people chatted and drank to the sound of soft music, Blake casually studied the atmosphere. Everyone was relaxed, body language easy, and there was an intimacy that was lacking in public. People stood closer, touched easier; Garcia's flirty touches to Hotch's arm, Rossi and Hotch standing nearly shoulder to shoulder, Morgan's hand on the small of Reid's back.

JJ joined Blake on one of the sofas almost as soon as she sat down, and she was smiling a knowing, thoughtful kind of smile. Blake smiled back, enamoured by the attention the woman was paying her. She got a sense that the group had long since passed the stage when small talk was a necessity, because there was nothing about JJ's demeanour that read as if she was preparing for something; she looked like she knew exactly what she wanted.

Alex was sure she wasn't misreading the signs; JJ wanted _her_.

She'd been half expecting it from the way JJ had been watching her, wanting it, but when the woman leaned in to kiss her, her heart still fluttered with surprise. Her drink on her lips and the sweetness was divine as JJ's tongue slipped along Blake's bottom lip. She was as single-minded a kisser as she could be a personality, and one of her hands cradled Blake's neck, the other slid up her torso to press her palm against the swell of her breast. Something like hesitation must have been readable in her body language, because JJ pulled away slightly.

"Too fast?" she asked, voice ragged with the edge of desire.

"No," Blake decided. "I like women who know what they want."

"Only means anything if you want it too," JJ said, licking her lips.

Alex answered by closing the distance between them again for another kiss. It was a clear enough signal for JJ, because she responded in kind to the kiss and groped at Blake’s breast again. As their tongues pushed against each other, it became clear JJ had something specific in mind, her hand abandoning Blake's chest to push downwards, slipping under the waistband of her slacks to press an insistent middle finger along the lace of her panties, running along where Blake's body parted through the fabric.

"Let me welcome you properly to the team," JJ teased, pulling away. Alex's body ached at the loss of contact, but when JJ slid onto her knees between her own, she thrummed with the anticipation of what was to come. She eased down on the couch a little, edging her hips forward as JJ deftly unbuttoned her slacks, tugging them down as Blake managed a half inch of lift from the seat.

Vaguely, in her peripheral vision Alex was aware of other people moving nearby, and of eyes upon them. She didn't look away from the stunning blonde woman who was running her hands along the insides of her now bare thighs, eyes fixated on her underwear.

"What's this?" JJ asked, thumb tracing over faded black-blue ink at the top of Alex's right inner thigh, a curling script of French words.

"Petite mort," Alex breathed.

"To remind all the French lovers you've had between your legs what they're there for?" JJ teased as she lowered her mouth to nip at the skin nearby and then suck at the hurt. Blake let out a little gasp.

"A French girl from my wild youth," she admitted, aware of the heat pooling quickly in her groin. "A promise she made."

"Did she keep it?" JJ asked resting her head on Alex's thigh and looking up at her with a mischievous smile.

"Every day for a summer."

JJ hummed with amusement, leaning forward to mouth against the fabric of Blake's lace panties, slightly damp at her centre now as she ran her hands up her thighs, catching her fingertips in the edges of her underwear and teasing it downwards. Blake lifted her hips slightly again, letting JJ remove the garment and mouthing against her again before the lace was pulled away, drawing out a long groan at the teasing sensation.

The blonde made another sound, this time of appreciation as she looked at the skin she had uncovered, and wasted no time putting her mouth on her inner thigh again, teasingly close to where Blake needed to feel that mouth. As she teased at the pink skin there, she braced a hand at the crease where thigh met body, sweeping her thumb down through Alex's curls to press right above where her skin opened like ripe fruit. The pressure sent a tease of sensation through her and she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, hips pressing up into the contact.

Alex could see how swollen with blood her outer lips where from her vantage point, and she could smell her own arousal. JJ inhaled deeply, and the look of satisfaction and desire that brought out in JJ made Blake throb. Finally JJ poked her tongue out and pressed ever so lightly against Alex's clit, a barely there teasing lick that made her yelp with pleasure. JJ grinned, hands bracing the woman's leg to keep them parted, and did it again.

JJ had done this before, Blake decided. Hell, JJ must have won awards for this, she thought deliriously as the woman lapped at her clit, occasionally sucking the nub into her mouth and flicking her tongue around it at the same time she looked Alex right in the eyes. She couldn't help the sounds tumbling from her mouth, the knowledge that there were five other people in the room would could hear her and see JJ with her face pressed between her legs clouded everything with exhibitionist pleasure.

JJ's mouthed moved lower, nose bumping Alex's clit as her tongue explored her hole, lapping at her juices. The sounds of effort and desire she made reverberated against the brunette, making her legs quake and she gripped the couch beneath her hands, attempting to press herself harder against the woman's talented mouth. JJ's thumbs pushed into the skin of her thighs, leaving marks as she tried to keep the older woman under control, which was harder to do as Blake's toes curled and JJ drove her relentlessly closer and closer.

She sucked Alex's clit back into her mouth, humming as she pressed against her, using her whole mouth to add sucking, which made Blake cry out and grab at JJ's head with her hands. She couldn't let JJ stop, not now, not when she was so close.

"JJ," she panted, pulling against the woman's skull, pressing up against her mouth. "JJ, so good!"

JJ laughed and redoubled her efforts, and it was all Blake needed. The found shook her, the skilled, sharp licks against her clit were overwhelming, and she was cumming hard, groaning wantonly as her toes curled and legs shook and her battered, lavished clit was the centre of the explosion of pleasure.

As she came back to some kind of sense, panting, she was aware of a low murmur of chatter and swept the room with her eyes; Hotch and Rossi were stood by the bar watching them, Garcia in a plush leather chair nearby, grinning at them over her drink, and further away Morgan was wrapped around Reid from behind, lips against his neck and hand clearly down the front of his slacks, both their eyes half-lidded but looking her way.

She had forgotten was a thrill it was to be watched.

JJ kissed along her thigh, pupils wide and skin flushed, drawing Alex's attention back to her.

"Your turn?" she asked softly.

"I didn't do it for a return in kind," JJ murmured.

"I know, but I want to."

JJ smiled and eased herself up. Blake's mind quickly ran through all the possibilities, and then she settled on her favourite. She twisted herself around to lie down lengthways on the couch, which made JJ raise an eyebrow. Blake tapped her chin with a finger.

"Have a seat."

Laughing breathlessly, JJ quickly reached under her dress to wiggle out of her panties, discarding them on the floor and wasting no time hitching up her skirt and climbing onto the sofa, legs either side of Blake's head.

Blake made a low, appreciative sound, putting her hands on JJ's upper thighs as she looked over the woman's cunt, so close to her mouth and already fragrant and flush with blood. She licked her lips as JJ angled herself, and then stuck her tongue up right under the woman's clit. JJ groaned as Blake lapped at her, reacquainting herself with the once-familiar shape of such a body part. JJ's hips moved against her and Blake tried to keep her tongue stiff and flat, giving the woman the best shape to grind against.

JJ moaned and gripped along the back of the couch with one hand, the other reaching down for Blake's head as she ground her hips against her, Alex's tongue making hard, steady movements against her clit. Feeling JJ's wet cunt slide around her outstretched tongue, her clit bumping against her and folds wrapping around her as JJ dipped herself against her was amazing. Blake couldn't pin down the taste of her, only knew she was intoxicated by it.

Redoubling her efforts against JJ's clit as the woman's movements became more frantic, Blake gripped the woman's backside for leverage, helping to angle her just right to suck her hard clit into her mouth, tongue swirling as JJ moaned and swore, pitch rising as she got close.

"Alex," she panted, "cumming, Alex, gonna cum!" she squealed finally, and Blake kept moving her tongue, kept licking and sucking and breathing as best she could with a mouthful of JJ's delicious cunt. The woman ground down hard against her face, gripping her hand for leverage and crying out over and over as her orgasm pulsated through her.

Breathless, boneless, Blake thought they must look a sight, both women naked from the waist down, a tangle of legs spread over the couch; JJ had slipped down her body but still laid someone awkwardly on her, body unwilling to move yet.

"That was quite a welcome," she said eventually, and JJ laughed.

"The night is young," she responded, trying to ease herself up. "How about another drink?"

"Yeah," Blake breathed, basking in the renewed tingle of pleasure between her thighs and the taste of her coworker on her mouth.


End file.
